


watching

by nereid



Category: Skins (UK)
Genre: F/M, Sid doesn't see anything graphic, Voyeurism, well it's observation mostly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 17:40:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4445639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nereid/pseuds/nereid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These days, Sid watches Tony and Michelle together and Tony and Michelle apart and Tony watching Michelle and Michelle watching Tony and whatever -- this is probably some shitty fucked up version of voyeurism some psychiatrist would tell him wasn't healthy for him, but there's really no one to tell him something like this, maybe Tony, but Tony is busy watching Michelle, so he can't see Sid watching Tony watch Michelle, can he?</p>
            </blockquote>





	watching

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ivyspinners](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivyspinners/gifts).



Sid is not a doer. Sit doesn't go around doing things, he doesn't fuck girls he would want to and he doesn't always say the things he thinks and things he doesn't think but wants to say anyway. What Sid does is, he watches.

 

These days, Sid watches Tony and Michelle together and Tony and Michelle apart and Tony watching Michelle and Michelle watching Tony and whatever -- this is probably some shitty fucked up version of voyeurism some psychiatrist would tell him wasn't healthy for him, but there's really no one to tell him something like this, maybe Tony, but Tony is busy watching Michelle, so he can't see Sid watching Tony watch Michelle, can he?

 

What Sid watches is disturbing, sort of like a train wreck, or maybe not a train wreck, maybe it's the best thing to happen in their shitty lives ever, but deep down, when Sis lies in bed at night and thinks of Michelle's face and her hair and her smile and his hand's on his cock, he likes to think Tony and Michelle are a trainwreck.

 

Sid sees this: Tony and Michelle and all of them, they're all friends, good, even great friends. There's nothing more happening or nothing more that should be happening, or at least there shouldn't be.

 

What's really going on is this: Tony's stopped openly shagging everything that walks, and stopped openly trying to shag everything that walks. Sid's asked about it, but Tony said nothing at all in response, but Sid still knows this no-shagging thing feels more real an important and noticeable when they're all out and Michelle's there. Tony spends time dancing with Michelle, has started calling her Nips, how Tony got to see Michelle's nipples, that's something Sid doesn't want to know (well, he does, but he doesn't like it that he wants to) but these days when they all go out, Tony doesn't dance with anyone other than Michelle, Tony whispers things in Michelle's ear even when there's no real need to whisper, Tony puts his hand on Michelle's back when they walk, even if Sid's pretty sure she could walk fine without Tony guiding her.

 

But it's not just Tony. Sid likes to think all this wouldn't be a thing, wouldn't be anything, if it wasn't for Michelle. Because Michelle also used to be Sid's friend and she used to be Sid's friend. And now she whispers things in the corner with Jal, and Sid picks up some of the things he hears, words like twat and eyes and tongue and jealous and Tony, and when they go out, he can see Michelle when she smiles when Tony whispers things in her ear, and he sees her when she walks away from Tony sometimes and these days there seems to be a higher purpose to all the boys and men she makes out with when they go out, like it's more for show than anything else, like it's more for Tony than for anyone else. 

Sid's there the first time Michelle and Tony finally make out, when Tony finishes his beer in one go and heads towards Michelle whose tongue is in some blonde boy's throat a few meters away, so Tony pushes him away and then he pulls Michelle towards him by the elbow and Sid's still in the club when these two return from the bathroom later and he's pretty sure by their smiles and a sort of awkwardness oozing from Michelle that they've just fucked (fast and rough, he imagines, because from where Sid's standing, this was going to happen for weeks now, and he'd want to fuck someone rough and fast if he waited for weeks to do it. Not that Sid would know anything about sex, really.)

 

Sid imagines that this is really about the universe pissing on him, something like a bad prank that got out of control, this is a love story that no one would make a movie about, but it's there, and what's worse, Sid thinks it'll always be there, sort of.

 

The next day, after the tongues and the supposed sex, Tony drags Sid shopping and spends 5 quid to buy Michelle an ugly looking yellow plastic ring that Michelle wears with a sickening amount of dedication and pride, and as easy as that, they're together.

 

It'll never work, Sid still thinks, but apparently no one's really interested in what Sid thinks, because Tony still looks for Michelle first whenever he steps into a room and Michelle only wears the ring that Tony bought, and maybe there's some loves you can't predict.

 

Apparently, that doesn't make them less real, Sid decides and continues watching Tony watch Michelle and Michelle watch Tony and whatever shitty fucked up permutation of this that occurs, because it seems like a trainwreck, but maybe it's not, and whatever it is, Sid'll be there to watch.

 

Sid'll always be there to watch.


End file.
